


Fashion Sense

by aruarudayo



Series: Seen This Before [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bare Your Midriff</p>
<p>With the added wings and sword in his chest, Dave ends up foregoing shirts altogether. The other two react with some discomfort at first, but then end up assuming a similar clothing style for extra cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Sense

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from paual@dreamwidth

Dave has never really been into fashion. He deferred to Bro when he was younger and sometimes takes John’s advice, but for the most part, he pretty much invariably wore the same shirts, pants, and shades every day.

That was before he turned into a sprite.

Becoming Davesprite sort of invalidated his entire wardrobe since red wasn’t really his color anymore. Seppucrow was another problem though. Being part bird is bad enough, what with the wings and the occasional craving for bird seed, but there was also the issue of the sword embedded in his torso. It didn’t even hurt; it was just incredibly annoying when shirts were involved. 

So he didn’t bother wear them. 

This only came about on the boat, when the shirt he prototyped with finally became too tattered to even resemble a piece of clothing, and his injuries from fighting Jack finally went away and he was able to take off the bandages. 

The reactions from his companions were…unexpected.

“Whoa man, where the hell is your shirt?” John asks the day after his wounds heal. 

“Tossed it.”

“Well, it’s a little awkward.”

“You want me to put something on?”

“Yeah, sort of.”

“Not gonna happen.”

He gets a similar response from Jade and tries explaining the problems with him wearing a shirt. They continue to look skeptical, so he eventually gives up getting them to understand and just asks them to deal with it.

It isn’t until later that he realizes that they stare at him more now. He doesn’t consider himself to be a particularly muscular guy and he’s not even entirely human, so he doesn’t really understand it at first. 

Then they start becoming more overtly affectionate. A pat on the small of his back when the shoulder would have been fine, lingering fingers when they pass in the hall. 

“What’s with you guys?”

John shrugs. “Well, when someone’s without a shirt, you stare, and it’s tempting to touch.”

“Especially when you like what you see,” Jade adds with a grin.

Davesprite isn’t entirely opposed to the idea, but it just seems awfully onesided. “I can’t be the only one getting molested here.”

“We’re not planning on going shirtless,” John states. Jade looks almost ready so contradict, but John gives her a look that’s a definite “no.”

“You don’t necessarily have to,” Davesprite says, smirking. He tackles John and slips his fingers under the hem of his shirt, drumming them up and down the Heir’s sides.

Jade joins in, pressing into Davesprite’s side and tickling John at the same time. Giggles bubble up John’s throat, mingling with Davesprite and Jade’s laughter as he tries to squirm away, to no avail.

Since he can’t get away from their fingertips, he grabs their arms instead and pulls them down, the three of them devolving into an unruly heap of giggles. 

When they settle down, Davesprite’s hand slips under his shirt again, worming its way under him to rest on his back. The other one wanders around Jade’s stomach, making the muscles there ripple. 

“Yea, okay, some of this fabric has got to go. Have you two ever heard of belly shirts?”


End file.
